


Sunday Morning

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, this is just fluff thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek's Sunday morning routine





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know i haven't posted in like almost 3 months but I'm back!!!

Stiles woke up to his least favorite sound in the world, his and Derek’s Sunday Morning Cleaning Playlist. He groaned, shoving his face back into the pillow and pulling the blanket over his head again.

Derek walked in the room a few moments later, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he teased.

“No. Go away. No cleaning ever again,” Stiles mumbled.

“Babe, we have to. We skipped cleaning last week to stay in bed the entire time.”

Stiles smiled at the memory.

“Yes and I propose we do that again. Who cares if the house is a little dusty?”

“Your husband with an extra sensitive nose cares, that’s who.”

Stiles begrudgingly got out of bed, dramatically pulling the sheets off the bed.

“I’ve got laundry,” he said, dragging the sheets behind him as he shuffled down the hall and to the laundry room.

Stiles didn’t actually hate cleaning but after a long week at work he would much rather stay in bed or lounge around on the couch all day. Truth be told, he probably could still do that but then he’d feel guilty for making Derek do all of the work.

After throwing the bed sheets in the wash, Stiles went downstairs to put on some coffee, only to find Derek waiting down there, stirring sugar into Stiles’ mug of freshly made coffee.

“Oh god I love you,” Stiles said, grabbing the coffee mug before dropping a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek.

“Coffee then clean, okay?” he said as he drank his coffee.

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles’ feet into his lap and giving him a foot massage.

It wasn’t that Derek wasn’t thoughtful or anything but an unprompted foot rub on a Sunday was rare. Stiles’ face must have given away his confusion because Derek spoke up.

“I know you had a long week. And I talked to your dad and he said you’ve been working extra hard this week covering for Luke while he spends him with his new baby.”

Stiles nodded.

“Just trying to help out wherever I can.”

“Well don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t Der. Or at least I’ll try not to.”

They sat in silence as Stiles finished up his coffee and was finally awake enough to be productive.

They settled into their usual routine, Derek cleaning the kitchen and living room while Stiles tackled the bathroom and their bedroom.

By noon, they were finished cleaning, freshly showered, and ready for lunch.

Too tired to cook, the two of them decided to go to Pam’s, the 24-hour diner for some pancakes and milkshakes.

They made their way to their usual booth, smiling at Andrew who nodded at them, signaling that he’d put their orders through right away.

“You okay babe?” Stiles asked after Derek was unusually silent, even by Derek Standards.

“I have something to tell you.”

Stiles’ heart dropped. Did Derek cheat on him? Or did he want a divorce? Or did he-

“Okay I can see you panicking so no it’s nothing bad. At least I don’t think it is,” Derek said and took Stiles’ hands in his.

“I know we’ve had the talk about kids and we both want to adopt but we never talked about when we wanted to start the adoption process. And we’ve been married for 4 years now and we’ve enjoyed our time to ourselves and we’ve traveled and I’ve been thinking lately that this might be a good time.”

Stiles felt a smile spread across his face. He never thought he’d get this lucky with Derek but now here he is, married to the guy and eating pancakes on a Sunday afternoon while discussing their future children.

“Oh thank god you’re ready because I’ve been dying to tell you that I talked to this young lady whose been in and out of the station for a few months dealing with some issues and she’s pregnant but she’s only 19 and not ready, and asked if you and I would be interested in maybe meeting with her in an official capacity with some social workers as well to adopt her baby.”

This time it was Derek who broke out into a big smile.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah we are.”

Stiles was silent for another moment before excitedly sitting up straighter in his seat.

“This means that one day during Sunday morning cleaning there will be less for me to do because the kids will have to help!”

Derek chucked.

“Seriously Stiles? That’s why you want kids? So we don’t have to clean as much? I don’t know if you’ve ever met a child but they tend to cause more mess than they will help clean up. Especially if there’s more than one”

Stiles just laughed. Of course Derek was being practical and serious about it. He squeezed Derek’s hand tighter, letting this moment sink in.

 

4 years later, their new Sunday morning routine was family cuddles in bed until creating an absolute mess in the kitchen while their 3 kids helped Stiles and Derek make pancakes to eat. And if the cleaning didn’t get done every Sunday like clockwork, well Derek and Stiles certainly didn’t mind.


End file.
